villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Suitmen
The Suitmen, also actually known as Zombies, are evil humanoid zombies and minor villains in the episode "The Tale of the Pinball Wizard" of the horror/fantasy-themed anthology TV series Are You Afraid of the Dark?. Nothing is known about the origins and background of these lifeless zombies of magical nature. All that is known is that these robots were loyal servants to the either of two of the mysterious medieval pinball game's 3 main villains, the Evil Sheriff or the Evil Witch. They were incredibly strong but afraid of water. When doused or sprayed with water they would vaporize and disappear. Appearance The Suitmen are pale gray-skinned partially robotic, undead zombies in all black hopsack dinner jackets wearing black neckties, black bowler hats and dark sunglasses. Biography After the answered call of Mr. Olson's taunting evil voice via a payphone and the shower of raining quarters upon the shopping mall's water fountain on the first floor, teenager Ross Campbell, who made a terrible mistake of playing the strange pinball game and transported in a world inside it, noticed a man in a black suit with pale skin wearing a bowler hat and pair of black sunglasses walks by. Ross asks the man a question until another similar looking man moves in from the side and grabs him by the arm. When Ross pulls himself free, he accidentally rips one of the Suitman's arm, revealing the hand to be a decayed flesh filled with mechanical wires indicating that the men in the suits are robots. 10 more of the Suitmen appeared before him, but when they notice water on the floor, they back away cowardly and Ross assumingly realizes this from the medieval pinball game he played earlier because they are the game's zombies whose very weakness is water. Suddenly he hears a girl crying "Help! Help!" It was none other than the young woman Sophie from the mall earlier, who was all dressed exactly like a beatiful princess. He is shocked to see her and she begs for him to recover the Tiara from the vault and she drops him a gold key on a gold chain, before she is taken away by the Evil Sheriff who screams in protest when she drops away the Key. The group of twelve or so Suitmen try to retrieve the key for the Sheriff. Then Ross jumps into the water fountains, throws handfuls of water at them making them all run away. Ross succeeds in getting the Key and used on the vault which is resulted in retrieving Sophie's purple and pink spotted headband that is also magically transformed into the Tiara (the second form of the Princess' Crown) upon arriving on the mall's second floor via enchanted escalator, along with the handful of extra quarters in Ross' hand from the fountain that turned into marbles After the sudden demise of the Evil Witch, the Evil Sheriff along with only 2 Suitmen arrived at the third level via the elevator and tossed Ross Campbell into the elevator which sets him back to the first level. But Ross was not giving up without a fight as he picked up 2 water guns from a display before returning to the third floor. On the red carpet at the center of the mall's third floor where the Evil Witch nearly crowned herself Queen with the Princess' Tiara, the Princess Sophie is being held in place by 2 Suitmen while the Evil Executioner/Evil Guard who properly sets the Throne in place was about to crown the Evil Sheriff king until they were all interrupted when Ross Campbell shows up and tells them to freeze. Ross starts to squirt them with the water gun. The Wrestler Guard who again grunts and growls before vanishing upon being the first to get squirted with water and later the Suitmen whose weakness is the same as the Guard's, vanish in a puff of smoke after being sprayed. Then just as Ross helps Princess Sophie onto the throne, the Sheriff surprisingly attacks him as he knocks the water gun off from Ross' hand with the Executioner's mace. He laughingly snaps at Ross, informing him that the game is never over until all the character dies. Therefore since he is still here alive and that Ross should not play the game without knowing the rules. Ross then tells him that "it isn't a game, it's real. And when it's real, you can make up your own rules.". Ross then pulls out the smaller water gun telling him "You are out of here!". The Sheriff backs away in absolute terror trembling and sitting down on the Throne with no way out, before Ross squirts him. The Evil Sheriff, who the last for in the pinball game, screams in echoing agony as he begins to turn into smoke and vapor before completely disappearing into nothingness while leaving behind a beautiful silk light blue cloak with white fur and a black spotted trim fit for the Princess who is now The Queen of her mysterious medieval kingdom inside Mr. Olson's bewitched pinball game. Trivia *The Suitmen are sometimes referred to by some Are You Afraid of the Dark fans as "Gentlement Robots" or "Gentlemen". Category:Zombies Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Species Category:Are You Afraid of the Dark Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Cowards Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Male Category:Dark Fantasy Villains